User blog:Marinettedupaincheng1011/5th season spoilers
Theories and my thoughts I know Volume 4 just ended literally a few days ago, but I'm so hyped for Volume 5! Here are some things that I would like to see in Volume 5: Team RWBY reunion. I know this is going to happen eventually in the volume, whether it be in the first or second half of the volume. Team RWBY is basically all going to Mistral; Ruby's already there, Yang's going after Ruby, Weiss is airshipping there, and Blake has White Fang redemption to do, with activity happening in Mistral. I imagine something big will ignite the reunion, like a White Fang attack, or a Grimm infestation. I could see them all running to jump into the actions and they all cross paths at the exact same time, and time slows down. They all look at each other and give the "What the heck...." look at each other. Afterwards, i expect Weiss and Ruby to hug, Yang and Ruby pull a Madagascar, where Yang is running to Ruby to beat the crap outta her for leaving, and Yang and Blake to have a good crying moment. (sorry having fun with this haha) The Oscar situation. Like Ruby said in the letter, "We have some things you might wanna hear." I want Qrow to explain the whole maiden thing to them, and then has to explain Oscar. It would be kinda funny to see how Qrow would explain Ozpin being inside of Oscar, and how everyone would react to it. Bumblebee vs. The White Fang. It would be cool to see team RWBY go after Salem, but some have their own business to attend to. While Yang can wait for her "reunion" with Raven, Blake wants to take back the White Fang as soon as possible. And I want Yang to go with her. The main reason why Yang would go? One, for Blake, and Two, to beat the hell outta Adam. You're telling me that a guy cut of Yang's arm, and you think Yang wouldn't want a little revenge? While she has seemed to calm down a bit, Yang still has fire in her, which she could totally release on Adam. Finally, New Grimm toys and Salem's plan. From the Nuckelavee Grimm we got at the end of the volume, this means two things: 1. The Grimm are scarier and more varied than we think. 2. We are in a new kingdom. We have no idea what we could see anymore. I'm really excited to see what Grimm we could possibly see now. Also, I wanna get more into Salem. We don't really know who she is, or where she came from or why she exist. We only know what she's after, the relics, and that she's always been at odds with the wizard Any other Volume 5 theories you guys have? '' ''P.S: *whispers* i still believe that Emerald and mercury will go good......maybe Cinder as well..........shhhh :) '' '' Category:Blog posts